The King's Message
Overview Summary #Gather a party in Ascalon City. Sir Tydus recommends bringing Alesia to heal you. #Go to Old Ascalon. Deliver the royal message to Ambassador Zain. Obtained from :Warmaster Tydus Requirements :*To have the quest The Krytan Ambassador not in your quest log (I.E complete or not started). :*Prophecies Character :*At least one party member (human or henchman). Reward :* 100 XP :* 50 Gold :* War Hammer ::Blunt damage: 13-20 Dialogue :"I have an important task for you. Please deliver this royal message to Ambassador Zain of Kryta. His camp can be found just outside the city. Go out the western gate to Old Ascalon and head west to find the encampment." :"I don't trust these Krytans. I want you to take someone with you in case there's trouble. I'm sure Alesia will be willing to go with you, and she can heal you if need be." Intermediate Dialogue :Prince Rurik: "Greetings Ambassador Zain. Let me be the first to welcome you to Ascalon." :Ambassador Zain: "Ah, Prince Rurik. I thank you for your kind words. I will admit, I was nervous about this meeting. Our initial reception here in Ascalon City has been...less than warm." :Prince Rurik: "So I have heard. I apologize for my father. He means well and does what he thinks is best for his country, but sometimes his stubborn memory of the last Guild War gets in his way." :Ambassador Zain: "The days of war between our two nations are over. We are here in the name of Kryta to give aid to Ascalon. We ask for nothing in return, and wish only to be of service." :Prince Rurik: "We would be foolish to allow our pride to stand in the way of such a generous offer." :Ambassador Zain: "Now I see why the people of Ascalon so admire you, Rurik. When it is your turn, you will be a good king. A good king indeed." :Prince Rurik: "Thank you, Ambassador. Now I must take my leave. I will talk with the king. Perhaps I can change his mind and gain you access to the city." Reward Dialogue :"A message with the royal seal? Let's see. Honored Ambassador et cetera...et cetera..."Your request for permission to enter the city and address the people of Ascalon is emphatically denied. This being the fourth such denial, His Majesty bids you reconsider this ill-conceived journey and contemplate a return to Kryta."" :"King Adelbern and I have learned very different lessons from the wars of past. Isolation is not the answer. Only in peace and mutual friendship shall we find our salvation. I still have hope that in time, he will realize the truth of this." Followup :Helping the People of Ascalon :The Ambassador's Quandary Walkthrough You must do this with a party, Zain will not believe that you are a messenger from the king without one. So, first at least add Alesia to your party (press P to open the Party Search panel and add her, or walk up to her in town and invite her to your party). Then exit Ascalon City and head west, the ambassador's camp is not very far and is in pretty much a straight line to the west. If you are fast enough you will see a conversation between the ambassador and Prince Rurik, when that is over (or if the prince is not there), simply talk to the ambassador to complete this quest. Ambassador Zain will then offer you two quests. Category:Prophecies quests